Cooper Black
by haether
Summary: Cooper, son of a werewolf and a vampire, tries to find peace in the time of war. But will he?


The night was still, no noise at all; I was alone. Alone in the woods? Never. I didn't want my mom to get hurt, so agaisnt my pack's wishes, I went out into the night as a burgendy wolf that I am.

I leaped and leaped, as I tried to forget why she left my dad, and I. Oh that's right, for _them. Those filfy bloodsuckers. _ Because of them, the war exists. Because of them my twin died. Because of them, I hate them. Because of them I have a bloodsucking mother, and because of them I now hate my own kin. But then why am I going to protect her out of my pack's wishes? Oh yeah, because of my new little brother.

I quickly washed those thoughts out of me with a quick shake in the head, but that's when I heard him. I barely heard it, but it was still there. I turned sharply to the right were the barely audible noise came from. A growl forming in the pit of my throat, a pull on my lips showing my glossy white teeth, pulled back ears, and a stance ready to kill. I was set, and waiting for the go.

I was about to strike, when a thought that didn't belong to me, entered my head, "Calm down Coop, it's just me, dad." Of course it's my dad, he's the only one I have ever known to call me "Coop", instead of my real name, Cooper Black.

He stepped out of the shadows of the dark, widowing trees. His dark brown fur, was only visible to the experience eyes. His pants on his ankle dragged behind him, going with him in a pace set to his, just like anyother warewolve I suppose. "I'm going to turn back son, I suggest you do the same.", My father thought.

"Yes, father.", I replied back ashamed.

Within three seconds, we were both back to normal human beings. Both naked, we changed into our clothes. It never really was ackward being naked infront of the pack, because it's not like we can help it, but if someone walked in on us changing into our clothes, they might get the wrong impression, which can get ackward.

With warewolves not aging so quickly, most people didn't think my father was my father, more like a brother, or even a best friend, but in a way, he's all three. I look more like him, then I do my mother. Our dark skin being the same, from our Indian ancestors. No one knows who I got my hair from, it's black, just like my dad's, and just like my mom's, so you could say both. My eyes are like neither of my parents, they're gold, just like _those bloodsuckers_, which makes me mad. They even change colors, just like them too. Changing from golden, to black, within seconds. If you sit long enough and watch, just maybe you can see them change.

"Coop, I know what you were thinking, and we can't help her anymore, she's gone, she's an enemy now." My father said sadly. I hadn't realized there was a silence till he had spoke, and I hadn't a clue on what I was going to say. It's embarassing getting caught by your own father, trying to visit your mom. It really is.

"I-I'm sorry father, I just want to see her-and the baby. I-I didn't know what I was thinking..Well I was thinking rather rash, to know what I was thinking at all...But I swear that's the general idea." I said in a rush, avoiding my father's gaze.

"To see him Coop? You half-brother? It's going to be nearly impossible now! If you go to see them, no matter what you say, you will die! And I-I don't think I could take that, losing another? Never! Not after losing your sister. I just couldn't bare it! Wait! Not only I couldn't bare it, but think of the pack! Embry, Quil, Sam, your Grandfather, and what about Seth, and Leah, and don't forget Violet! She would kill herself if you died. Don't even think about it. You too are a match, a perfect couple that is going to die TOGETHER, and last forever! That may sound cliche, but it's true. She loves you, and you love her back, without any imprinting! Don't do it to us!" My father practically screamed. He's right, I couldn't do it, especially not to them, and Violet. I couldn't possibly live in the after life without her as well as life now.

"Father, you win." I said hessiantally. I knew I could never agrue with my father like this. It would just break up his heart even more, and I couldn't bare that, as much as I couldn't bare living without Violet. Violet Ross, my best friend, and Jacob Black, my father, are people I could never live without. And my mother, Isabella Cullen, and my three-month-old brother, Mattew Cullen, are not on that list.

This is my life, as Cooper Black, without his twin, Shianee, but with new additions. May warewolves be the protectors, againsnt all evil to come. May they be the light, in this darkened world of war between monster and monster, vampire, and warewolve, bloodsuckers, and dogs. Bless be.


End file.
